dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 24, Age 252|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'10" (169 cm) "adult"|Weight = 139 lbs (56 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Football player Medical Doctor|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 260 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Joshua Jackson (Father) Heather (Mother) Franklin Kingston (Father-in-law) Sabrina (Mother-in-law) Leslie (Wife) Erica (Daughter) Logan (Son) Morgan (Son) Ben (Son-in-law) Debbie (Daughter-in-law) Dylan (Grandson) Josh (Grandson) Trina (Granddaughter) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charley (Comrade and leader) McKenzie (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Danny (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Amanda (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade and best friend) Allison (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade and best friend) Kaylah (Comrade)}} Jason (ジェーソン, Jeeson) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the only son of Joshua Jackson and Heather, the best friend of Charlie Parker, Damien Blooms, Victoria, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Bobby, Allison, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah. He's also the best friend of Bobby, the husband of Leslie, and the father to Erica, and two young twin sons Logan and Morgan. He's the paternal grandfather of Dylan, Josh, Will, Toni and Trina. Appearance Jason is a young child and young man of slim, tall and muscular build of above-average height with a slender yet skinner muscular physique. He have light blue eyes, fair skin complexion and messy, flat spiky black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's stay the same appearance throughout of the entire manga and anime series and movies, he's have light blue eyes, fair skin complexion and messy, flat spiky black hair. In the entire series, his majority battle outfit attire was consisted of a brown T-shirt under a long sleeved ecru half- shirt with auburn edges, his blue forehead protector worn around his waist, he wore beige pants, and blue boots. After his promotion to Z Fighter, he also wore a long Flak jacket over his outfit. However, he uses a black vest with the Uchiha symbol in his back and black pants but with a red jacket tied up in his waist, black sandals and a blue bandana. Everyone says that he looks a lot like his father and mostly all the girls love and the others thinks he's very cute. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Jason Personality Jason is a calm, caring, cooler, clever, friendly, hard-working, intelligent, knowledgeable, adventurous, sleepyhead, brave, proud, honest, compassionate and kindhearted character, but sometimes he and Bobby just a friendly rival friendship from the beginning of the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, Jason was sort of a cool and untroubled kid who likes to sit in the middle of a grass field feeling the wind blow in his hair. He does not like to fight, or provoke anyone, especially women. He's had the mindset to become a fighter when duty called. While on duty, Jason always uses his calm nature to intimidate his opponents. This demeanor gets him the title of a cool person who people look up too. He is loyal to his friends and is usually quiet and respectful. In a fight, he's very focused and calculated, he barely talk with his enemy because he takes a fight or a mission very serious. But he's always very calm and it's hard to get surprised, but he can be. Jason always to protect Leslie since they've part of their group since he was a child to master the martial arts, After that, Jason greatly respected role ally for Zesmond and saw him as a great leader before Charley and a caring big brother to protect his last younger sister left from the evil Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in the dimensional realms Spencer World, but he's watched him that he's bravely sacrificed himself after Brandi had been killed on the edge of the ring by Mega Buu blast her chest and bleeding to death to protect her then Zesmond wants Vegeta to kill him and Mega Buu and Super Buu. He also greatly respects and looks out for his two best friends, Bobby Johnson, and Jimmy Hawkins, as they do for him and each other since they were children, Jason is an easy-going and incredibly mellow person. He has only displayed very mild reactions to the assorted weirdness he witnessed all of Kaylah's martial arts skills, fighting moves, techniques and abilities to fight and gave Broly some injuries and paralysis him amazingly with invisible combat and chi blocking all of his Ki energy and movements of her superhero ninja crime fighter as the Mysterious Masked Fighter and suffering the head trauma amnesia at a young age. He sort of guides them to their full potential, and gives them advice when they need it. Jason has always been a very flirty and social guy. He's able to keep a conversation going without any uncomfortable or awkward silences and is usually good at making anyone laugh. He can also be very quiet and he can be very perceptive and is an intelligent individual. Jason is a devoted, competent, talented and strong-willed martial artist to protect his friends, his home, Dragon Ball Z World and the entire universe from the destruction and evil forces. Jason's relationship with his family and friends are very strong, he would easily sacrifice his own life to save one of his friends. He made a promise when he became a supreme martial artist that he would never let any of his comrades die if he could do something about it, and to this day, he's still kept his promise without breaking it. He also harbored strong romantic feelings towards Leslie since their childhood and unknowingly to him, she reciprocated his feelings and later married him and he later got her pregnant with their first daughter, Erica, and, four years after, their twin younger sons, Logan and Morgan. Jason's love for Leslie progressed as the manga and anime series and movies did and, soon enough, his only desire was to be in Leslie's arms and to be in a stable, happy relationship with her which he managed to hide rather well. His love for Leslie stretched out even further than his rough childhood past for his years without his decreased parents around thought, and he ended up loving Leslie more than the majority of his clan, staying loyal, loving, and affectionate to her. As an adult, he was supportive of his daughter and sons and showed his wife affection and loyalty. Jason showed he really loved his wife and children multiple times and clearly believes ones loved ones are of more value than one's own self. Like the rest of his teammates, he is a firm believer in the Will of Destiny and also like his teammates, looks up to Mark Garden as a father who in return, cares for them like his own children. Now as a husband and father to his family, Jason spends time with his oldest daughter, Erica, all the time. He teaches how to control her mind ciphering abilities. He's lets his two young twin sons to spend with their mother together. Biography Background Jason is born on July 24 of Age 252. He was the only child of Joshua Jackson and Heather and living in the suburbs of Ninjago City of the dimensional Spencer World until he was five years old to living a happy peaceful life with his new friends. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, he's heard some of loud noises As an orphan like his friends, Jason was soon entered into the martial arts academy at Spencer World , and he was soon drawn to Bobby Johnson and Jimmy Hawkins's personalities, and they soon became quick friends. He also grew up with a crush on his classmate, Leslie Kingston. Much to his delight, he graduated and was put on a team with his crush, Leslie, and his best friend, Bobby under the guidance and training of Mark Garden. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in the dimensional Spencer World and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Henry Johnson in Spencer World, Jason with his friends to have a picnic on the beautiful meadows until Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Jason and others to Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga Seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, he's now 22 years old as a young fine man on his own, Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, he's becoming a medical doctor, also he's married to Leslie and giving birth to a daughter named Erica and two twin younger sons names, Logan and Morgan. He's has the friends reunion at 19th World's Martial Arts Tournament with his friends again. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In five years later, he's now 42 years old as he's the husband of Leslie and father of Erica and twin sons: Logan and Morgan living peacefully still in the Ninjago City of the dimensional Spencer World. He's already the medical doctor and brain surgeon of the Power Manga and Anime Jason is the strongest fighter and his power level is 249,0000. Jason has the ability to read minds and decipher information about anything. This ability benefits him in time of need. During battles, he can read the opponents movements just by reading what they're going to do next. He can also read the minds of animals, and other beings of the world. He mainly uses the animals for routes along the path he, and his team-mates go through to make sure that they're going on a safe route. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents and friends, Potential Unleashed Like his father and Kaylah, Video Games Appearances Jason is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Akiko Yajima * FUNimation dub: Kari Wahlgren (kid/preteen), Micheal Sinterniklaas (teen/adult, most media) Battles Major Battles * Jason Trivia * Jason's name means Japanese name (ジェーソン or Jeeson) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Jason is: He that cures. * In American the meaning of the name Jason is: He that cures. * In Greek the meaning of the name Jason is: A healing. In Greek mythology, the leader of the group of warrior heroes called the Argonauts. * It is pronounced JAY-sun. It is of Greek and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jason is "healer; the Lord is salvation". Variant of Joshua. Biblical: an early Christian associate of Paul. Greek mythology: Jason was leader of a group of warrior heroes called the Argonauts. Singer J'son; actors Jason Robards, Jason Lee, Jason Priestley, Jason Patric, Jason Biggs. * Jason is the second character appears while he's the one of survivors with his friends at the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World in the episode Majin Buu Transforms and Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu from the flashbacks in Dragon Ball Z series. * Jason's favorite hobbies is walking in forests, studying regions, playing drums, martial arts experience and meditating. * Jason's favorite food is sour chicken fried rice, chicken greek salad, bacon and boiled eggs. * Jason's favorite vehicle is air helicopter. * Jason's favorite phrase he uses more often than usual is "Feel the mind". * Jason loves to read stories, mainly about romance and adventures. * Jason's favorite color is blue. Gallery Oceptember 2019 5 friends with oc by ryokoz-2.jpg|Kid Jason with Kid Leslie and his friends Jason Jackson as a teenager and young adult in-1.png|Jason Jackson as a teenager and young adult age 15 and 19 to 22 in Dragon Ball Z series and movies Jason Jackson as a teenager and young adult in DBZ.png Jason Jackson is adult and husband of Leslie DBZ-1.png|Jason Jackson as a adult in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu Jason Jackson is adult and husband of Leslie DBZ.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Husband Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Fathers Category:Good Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters